


The Creeper

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Excalibur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creeper

The Creeper

Excalibur,

Great and mighty,

Full of pride,

Lord of sparkles,

Powerful beyond compare.

/

A flick of the wrist,

A pair of translucent wings,

Golden waves; great blasts.

/

A creeper beyond creepers,

The living ego,

Pain in the... neck,

1,000 useless rules.


End file.
